How the new 90210 should have been written
by boohoo123
Summary: This is an intro to the characters of the new 90210 and how I think they should have been portrayed.
1. Chapter 1

This is how I think the new 90210 should have been done. Some things are similar, but I changed some things too. I will be posting stories. This is just an intro to the characters. Feel free to review.

Annie- New girl from Kansas. She is naturally pretty, Open and optimistic, but a little bit shy at times. Her family is moving to Beverly Hills to live with their grandmother, A former actress from the 1960s and 70s. Annie has visited Beverly Hills before to visit her grandmother, but only got little tastes of Beverly Hills, She has seen the mansion her grandma lives in and the mansions in the neighborhood, she has seen Rodeo Drive and stuff, but is a little bit clueless about it. Annie does not know anyone from Beverly Hills except one boy, Ethan, their grandmothers are friends, but she doesnt even know if he remembers her. Annie is really nervous about meeting people and making friends. She thinks everyone is going to be rich and everyone has known each other their whole lives, which is true, so she feels really out of place at school, but she really wants to fit in, Her parents may not be rich, but her grandma sure is, So she wants to let people know she is more like them than they think and she tries really hard to fit in.

Naomi- spoiled, accustomed to always getting her way, accustomed to the finer things in life, kinda used to people kissing her butt, comes from a very wealthy family, Her parents are wealthy, her grandparents are wealthy, grew up being friends with kids from other wealthy families and even celebritie's kids, She is in the "mean girls" clique at West Beverly, Naomi has a definite sense of entitlement, very girly, loves shopping and fashion, fairly intimidating to those who dont know her, has an attitude, snobby, pretty judgmental, vain and conceited, nonchalant about the world outside her bubble, not very sensitive about others feelings, more sensitive to her friends though, Naomi can be a little bit of a dumb blonde, but still manipulative, and knows how to get things to go her way, she can be catty around other girls she doesnt know. Best friends with Silver, they have been friends their whole lives, With her close friends she is caring, open and honest, very loyal and a little bit possessive especially about Silver. Her boyfriend is Ethan, the "king" of West Beverly, they have been on and off for like 2 years, becoming more serious within the past year, They have a really deep connection and are always going back to one another. Initially Naomi has no interest in getting to know Annie, and is not welcoming to her at all, looking down on her because she is from Kansas and does not appear to be rich like everyone else at West Beverly. Naomi drives a white Range Rover with white 22 inch rims.

Silver- Came from a broken home, both her parents are wealthy, her siblings are older, so she has a slight only child syndrome, Silver is spoiled like most of the other kids at West Beverly, though she does not have the best relationship with her parents. She is best friends with Naomi, their mom's were friends too. She has a snobby attitude from growing up in Beverly Hills and being brought up in wealthy homes and friends with all wealthy kids, but it is a more latent snobby attitude. Silver is a little less judgmental then Naomi and her other friends. She Has a little lower social IQ, from growing up with no siblings close to her age, but still has lots of friends. Grew up in the Beverly Hills life, and she knows she is in the "cool kids" but feels slightly out of place at times. Around her friends she is kinda outspoken and will do her own thing, even if no one goes along with it. She is part of Noami's clique of "mean girls", but is not a follower. Unlike some of the other girls, Silver is completely comfortable around Naomi and she will stand up to her when she feels necessary, A little bit more welcoming to Annie then the other girls, but still a little bit catty and snobby. Silver drives a red Porsche Boxster S.

Adrianna- Former child star of a successful long running tv show, grew up on camera, having played the daughter in a highly rated family sitcom or something. She was on the show for 10 seasons She was friends with Silver and Naomi and the other girls because she went to elementary school with them for 5 years then she started homeschooling because her role got bigger on her show. She returned to public school as a freshmen in high school after her show ended. She has an attitude, she likes to name drop because she is friends with a lot of the other young Hollywood, Disney kinda teen stars, she stills gets invited to red carpet young Hollywood events and stuff, she thinks she is so awesome, and thinks anyone who comes up to her is going to ask for a picture or autograph, even though shes not the only Hollywood kid at West Beverly. Adrianna is rich, not wealthy like most of the other kids, She made her millions herself, her mother is a divorced stage mom. She looks down on Annie because Annie claims to be an actress but has only done school plays, but sees her as somewhat of a competition. Adrianna drives a silver Mercedes ML550

Nina and Morgan- recurring characters- two of the "mean girls" that hang out with Naomi, Silver, and Adrianna

Dixon-The token black kid, Dixon was adopted by the Wilson's when he was 6. Dixon is athletic and smart. He seems like the "golden child" His first 6 years of life were spent with his [...] mom, while she was [...] out most of the time his older sister took care of him, his sister was killed in a drive by and Dixon went into child services, and was adopted by the Wilson's. It took Dixon a long time to become comfortable and at home with his new family, having gone from the ghetto to the suberbs. Now he has to move to Beverly Hills, an even bigger culture shock for Dixon. He feels he will have no problem making friends at West Beverly because he was so outgoing and well like in Kansas, but little does he know how tight knit and cliquey the rich kids of West Beverly are. Dixon's first period class is Journalism and he meets Navid, who is surprisingly nice and welcoming to Dixon.

Ethan- A little bit of a stereotypical jock, Comes from a wealthy family. Has grown up with all the other wealthy kids, Naomi's boyfriend, they started "going out" in 8th grade, thats what they called it back in middle school, when they got to high school they became more serious. He knows he loves Naomi, but he sometimes feels like he wants to be single for a while, but always ends up going back to Naomi. Ethan is a douche bag, he thinks he is hot [...], He thinks everyone is jealous of him. He feels like he can openly talk crap about anyone because he is better. Ethan is friends with all the other jocks and "cool kids" who share his "Im better than you" attitude. Ethan's dad is a former NFL star and his mom a former Actress, so he is used to the Hollywood and NFL lifestyles of his parents. Ethan is very protective of his friends, if there is a fight, he always has his friends back and if Ethan is in a fight his friends have his back, He is also very possessive and protective of Naomi and can be really jealous at times. Ethan has met Annie a couple times because their grandmothers are friends, but never really got to know her, and when he sees her at school he barely recognizes her. Dixon is trying out for the football team and Ethan and his jock buddies give the new kid a hard time and pick on him and pull pranks on him. Ethan drives a black Escalade with black 22 inch rims.

Liam- Instead of being a lame bartender Naomi meets half way through the season, he is a West Beverly student, who has been there since he was 7, his parents got divorced when he was 5 and his mom married a really rich guy and moved to Beverly Hills. He is a "bad boy" but a real bad boy, not the lame kind he actually is. He hangs out with the drug dealer kids, and some skater kids. He is friends with some of Ethan's jock friends, Ethan and Liam are acquaintances. The drug dealer kids and the cool kids party together so Liam knows a lot of the "cool kids" and "mean girls" too, he is friendly with Silver. Silver's dad Mel and Liam's stepfather have practiced in the same office since Liam moved to Beverly Hills when he was 7. Liam also kinda knows Naomi through Silver. Liam likes to get into trouble, he is known to talk back to teachers and occasionally get into fights, it would be common to see Liam in Saturday school or after school detention. Liam drives a souped up blue BMW M3 coupe.

Navid- Head of "The Blaze", West Beverly's video news broadcast thing plays every morning on the tvs in each class room. He is also president of student council. Navid is studious, he is more concerned with doing well in school than all the pretentious rich kid status stuff. He is a rich kid himself, the son of a very big pornography producer, but Navid is more down to earth than the other kids at West Beverly. Navid is a well known kid at school because of his work on "The Blaze" and the student council president, so he has a broad range of friends, from kids in the mathletes to Ethan and his jock friends. Navid meets Dixon in journalism class and shows him West Beverly. So Navid always know what is going on with everyone. Navid drives a white Mercedes E550.

George-recurring character- one of Ethan's jock friends.  
Jeremy-recurring character- one of Liam's skater friends.


	2. Chapter 2

This is how I would have written the new 90210. There will be more chapters to come, so keep checking back for more. Please review.

**First Day of School for Annie and Dixon.**

****  
**SCENE 1**

_Annie and Dixon's first day at West Beverly._  
_Dixon and Annie pull up, in their old Jeep, to the West Beverly student parking lot and are dumbfounded by all the cars, BMWs, Mercedes, Lexus, Porsches, Cadillacs, Navigators, Range Rovers, Maseratis even a some Bentleys, Rolls, Ferraris, and Lamborghinis. Everyone is beautiful and tan. All the girls are skinny, wearing heels and carrying $1200 bags. All the guys are cocky and look like Abercrombie & Fitch models._  
_  
_  
Annie- "omg look at this place Dixon!"  
Dixon- "yeah I know, you think we could get grandma to buy us a new car?"

_They get out of the car and notice some of the kids giving them unwelcome glances as they see their old Jeep in their parking lot. Annie gets several mean looks from girls who eye her up and down and see her clothes. As Annie and Dixon walk through the parking lot full of preppy kids and expensive cars, Annie sees a black Escalade parking in front of them and she notices that is is Ethan, the boy her grandma made her hang out when she was visiting for the summer when she was 13. As Annie starts to approach Ethan until she sees two girls getting out of his car, a blonde getting out of shotgun, and a mean looking brunette getting out of the back. The two girls look like all the other skinny tan girls walking around West Bev in heels with their $1200 bags. Annie, feeling intimidated and unsure if Ethan will remember her, heads back over to Dixon.  
_  
_as they are walking through the parking lot to school_  
_  
_  
Dixon- "Wow Ethan looks like a douche."  
Annie- "He definitely has grown up a lot in two years. I wonder who those girls are."  
Dixon- (jokingly) " Why you jealous? You think hes tapping them both?"  
Annie- "shut up"  
Annie- "dont you think its crazy that all these girls outfits are more expensive than the Jeep."  
Dixon- "Dont you think its crazy that some of these kid's cars cost more than our house back in Kansas?"  
Annie- "I hope we have lunch together. Im going to have to sit by myself."

**SCENE 2**  
**  
**  
_Dixon is looking for his first period class, journalism. He finds room number 248 and walks in and tries to ignore the stares and whispering "who is that kid?" "where did he come from?" "black kid". Dixon finds an empty desk in the back row next to Navid. Dixon confidently tries to start a conversation._  
_  
_  
Dixon- "whats up?"  
Navid- (with a confused look) "hey."  
Dixon- "Im Dixon" (holds out hand)  
Navid- (Bro shakes Dixon's hand) "Navid"  
Navid-"Are you new or something?"  
Dixon- "yeah I just moved here from Kansas"  
Navid- "Kansas huh? How did you make it out here? Someone win the lottery?"  
Dixon- "Nah, My Grandma is sick and my and my dad wants to be here in case something happens, so she has more family around."  
Navid- "I hear that, Welcome to West Beverly my friend, I dont know what your old high school was like, but I can guarantee, if your coming from Kansas, West Bev will blow your mind."  
Dixon- " Just The parking lot blew my mind man."  
Navid- "Really? What kinda car you have?"  
Dixon- "a 1998 Jeep Grand Cherokee."  
Navid- (jokingly) "Oh man, you cant be parking that in the West Beverly parking lot."  
Navid- (whispering) "are you here on scholarship?"  
Dixon- (jokingly) "what you think cuz my car isnt nice and Im black, that Im here on scholarship?"  
Navid- "sorry man."  
Dixon- "Its cool man, my grandma is rich and my family is staying with her."

_Teacher interrupts and starts class._  
_  
_  
**SCENE 3**  
**  
**  
_Annie makes her way into her first class. Biology room 357. The students are sitting at tables in fours. Annie finds the one empty table and sits by herself. The Tardy bell rings and the teacher closes the door. As the teacher begins class, she makes an announcement. _"class we have a new student..."_ The door swings back open. In walks Naomi and Silver, they walk in carelessly, like they own the place, Naomi and Silver are mid conversation, Naomi is texting, and their heels clunking on the marble floor. Annie recognizes them as the two girls from Ethan's car. The teacher, forgetting what she was talking about, speaks up, _"Naomi. Erin. Your tardiness has become as major disruption to class, one more tardy and you will have to start making up time in detention and its only the second week of school."_ Naomi barely looks up from her text, _"We were having lady problems, I would think you could be a little more sympathetic, Mrs. Campbell."_ Naomi and Silver make their way to their table, heels clunking. Annie is unknowingly sitting at their table. As Naomi and Silver sit down they looked at Annie, confused._  
_  
_  
Naomi- (with a condescending giggle) "Hey, um, why are you sitting there?"  
Annie- (nervously) "um, It was the only empty table."  
Silver- (with a condescending tone similar to Naomi's) " Oh are you that new girl?"  
Annie- "yeah I guess."  
Silver- " Well Im Silver, this is Naomi."  
Naomi- (in her condescending tone) "Hey"  
Annie- "Im Annie"  
Silver- "Where are you from?"  
Annie- "Kansas"  
Naomi- (sarcastically) "Annie from Kansas, I love your dress, I didnt know flannel was coming back this fall."

_Naomi and Silver giggle together as Annie looks at them. They look like the girls she watches on "The Hills". Silver and Naomi have Louis Vuitton bags, Annie has a Jansport. They are wearing Christian Louboutin Heels. Annie is wearing Old Navy flip flops. Annie is mesmerized, They seem so perfect and lucky, Annie wants to be just like them.  
_  
_Naomi and Silver look at Annie and give her the once over._  
_  
_  
Naomi- "well are you smart?"  
Annie- "yeah Im pretty good at science."  
Naomi- "good I hate science."

**SCENE 4**  
**  
**  
_Class is over, Navid shows Dixon through the halls of West Beverly, tall arches, pillars, and marble all around the school._

Dixon- "yo this school looks like a museum. How could they afford so much marble?"  
Navid- "there is always some kind of fundraiser, or someone is always donating money, or an alumna dies and leaves West Bev money in their will."

_Ethan and George walk up to Navid in the hall  
_  
Ethan-(In a bro tone) "Whats up Navid." (they exchange the hand shake)  
Navid- "Not much man"  
George-(not as friendly towards Navid as Ethan)"Whats up man?"  
Navid- (shaking George's hand) "whats up"  
Ethan- "I know your covering our game against Palisades on friday right?"  
Navid- "You know it bro."  
George- "you coming to my post game party in Malibu on friday? my moms gone all weekend she said I could watch her house."  
Navid- "yeah man for sure. oh yeah, this is Dixon, hes new."  
_Ethan and George look at Dixon, they give him the once over and say with much less enthusiasm then when they greeted Navid, "Hey man."_  
Dixon- (can tell Ethan and George are not very sincere or welcoming towards him) "whats up. good to meet you."  
Ethan- "where did you move from?"  
Dixon- "Kansas." "You guys play football?"  
Geroge- (putting his hands on Ethan's shoulders) - "Yup. This kid is varsity second string quarterback as a fuckin sophomore bro."  
Dixon- (defensively to George) "Oh yeah, did you make Varsity too?"  
George- (surprised that Dixon had the balls to speak to him like that) "Nah, Im still JV."  
Dixon- "I played JV back in Kansas." "I would have been varsity this year if we didnt move here."  
Ethan- (sarcastically) "yeah too bad you didnt move here sooner, you could have at least made JV again."  
Ethan- "We gotta get to class, Mrs. Campbell is a bitch about tardies man." "Cya Navid, later uh, uh.. Dixon"  
_  
Off Ethan and George_  
_  
_  
Navid-"you good at football?"  
Dixon- "yeah I wish I could have tried out. I dont know if I could put up with a whole team of Beverly Hills bros though."  
Navid- (laughing) "Yeah they can be douche-bags, but theyre pretty cool if you get to know them."  
Navid-"You want hit up the Malibu party with me?"  
Dixon- "hell yeah."

**SCENE 5**  
**  
**  
_Lunch_  
**  
**_Annie walks through the courtyard to find a place to sit, where people wont see her sitting by herself. She spots Silver and Naomi sitting among a group of 4 other girls, that all look like they are on "The Hills", sitting at a table by the fountain. Annie takes a deep breath and holds her shoulders back, trying to seem confident. She approaches the table._  
_  
_  
Annie-(starting to sit down)"Hey Silver, Hey Naomi"_  
Naomi, Silver, and the other 4 girls look at Annie, They all give her the once over, Annie is used to getting that look by now._  
Naomi- "um what are you doing?"  
Annie- " sitting, eating lunch."  
Naomi- "No I mean why are you sitting there?"  
Annie- (timidly) "I dont know anyone else, and I saw you guys sitting over here..."  
_Naomi Interrupts  
_Naomi- "okay, just because you sat with us in first period, doesnt mean you can sit with us at lunch. We dont even know you, we only let you sit with us in class because you said you were smart."_  
_Annie-(standing up) "So I could only sit at your table in class because Im smart, Why cant I sit at your table at lunch?  
Naomi- "Theres already six of us, three on each side, a seventh person would throw off our entire table"  
Silver- (to Naomi) "come on, would it kill you to be a little sympathetic? she doesnt know anyone."  
_the other girls all look at Silver,_  
Naomi- "okay fine, you can sit with us."  
Annie- (sitting back down) notices Adrianna. "omg your Adrianna Duncan!"  
Adrianna- (sarcastically flattered) "yeah."  
Annie- "I loved the new Hartley House. I wish it didnt get canceled."  
Adrianna- "yeah I know, actually having to come to school sucks so much."  
Silver-(to Annie) "this is Tiffany, Nina, and Morgan."

_The other three girls give Annie sarcastic smiles and a "hey" with a snobby tone._  
_Ethan walks up to the girl's table. Naomi gets up an sits at the end of the table next to Ethan. They kiss and talk quietly to each other as Annie watches them. Hoping Ethan remembers her, and secretly wishes she was the one kissing him. Naomi gets back up and goes to sit back in between Silver and Adrianna. Ethan walks up across from them_  
_  
_  
Ethan- (to Naomi and Silver) "I cant take you guys home today, I have practice right after school."  
Naomi- "thats okay, we can find another ride. Oh yeah (trying to make Annie jealous) Annie, this is my boyfriend, Ethan, Ethan this is Annie from Kansas."  
Ethan-"Hey have we already met today?"  
Annie- "Actually yeah, we have met before, but it was a while ago."  
Ethan- "are you that girl that my grandma introduced me to back in the day?"  
Annie- "yeah, I cant believe you remember that. how is your grandma?"  
Ethan- "pretty good, I dont see her that much, she moved to Miami."  
Naomi-(interrupting)- "wait you guys know each other?"  
Ethan- "yeah we met a couple times like 3 years ago, our grandmas are friends."  
Naomi- (to Annie) "your grandma lives in Beverly Hills?"  
Annie- "yeah my family just moved in with her because she has been drinking a lot and my dad got all worried."  
Ethan- "Oh yeah George wanted me to tell you guys that hes having a party at his mom's friday after the game. Bring some friends, the pool is heated."  
_Ethan kisses Naomi, and says bye to the other girls. Off Ethan._  
Silver- (to Naomi) "You think Jen can get us some Goose?"  
Naomi- (to Silver) "oh yeah, party in Malibu friday"  
Silver-(to Annie) "you want to come with us?"  
Annie- (really excited, but trying to keep her cool) "yeah, I'd love to go, thanks for inviting me. What is goose?"  
_the girls start to laugh.  
_Adrianna-"Grey Goose, Vodka."  
Naomi-(to Annie) "We're going to have to go shopping if your coming to the party with us."


	3. Chapter 3

_Annie and her mom pull up to the gate at the front of Naomi's driveway._

Debbie- (jokingly) "So the party is at this boy George's Malibu house, and your spending the night at this girl Naomi's Malibu house?  
Annie- (laughing, but annoyed by her paranoid mom) "yes, mom, yes."  
Debbie- "hey, just be glad Im letting you stay out all night, I dont even know these girls, or their parents, but I want you to make some friends, and I trust your judgment."  
Annie- "okay, lets go please."

_The gate opens and they pull up the long driveway up to Naomi's house. (Think Cher's house from __Clueless__)_ _There is 2 Bentleys, a Maserati, a Ferrari, 3 different Mercedes and an Escalade being washed in the driveway._

Debbie- (stopping the car and unbuckling her seat belt) "I see they have quite the collection of cars."  
Annie- "oh my god, your not coming to the door with me are you?"  
Debbie- "well I just want to meet Naomi, before I let you go spend the night in Malibu with her.  
Annie- "mom please, this is not how these kids do things, they have known each other forever, the kids become friends first then they meet each other's parents. Let me become friends with them first please. Its okay, you can trust me."  
Debbie- "ok, you know the rules, no drinking, no drugs, no sex..."  
Annie- (texting Naomi that shes here) "I know mom. I know." Bye, I love you"  
Debbie- "have fun. Be safe."

_Annie makes her way up Naomi's front stairs to the 20 ft high front doors, rings the loud, tedious doorbell. She hears the high pitch barks of several little dogs running at the door. Annie is waiting for someone to answer, finally, Naomi's mom answers the door. She is the quintessential Beverly Hills MILF, blonde, tan, breast implants, botox, big diamond rings, seems a little bit out of it, possibly from some cocktails and prescription pills. Tracy has 4 little dogs at her feet, a miniature Pomeranian, a Toy Poodle, a Pekingese, and a Yellow Lab._

Tracy- (just slightly slurred, but a little hopped up) "Hi."  
Annie- "Hi, Im Annie, Naomi invited me over..."

_Silver comes downstairs to get Annie._

Silver- "Hey Annie."  
Annie- "Hey."  
Silver- "This is Naomi's mom. Mrs. Clark."  
Annie- "Nice to meet you."  
Tracy- "you too, you are so cute, where did you come from?"  
Annie- "I just moved here from Kansas."  
Tracy- (uninterested) "Thats nice, (to Silver) Im going to make a drink before Chuck and I go to dinner. You girls are staying at the beach house tonight?"  
Silver- "yeah, we are going to stop by Rodeo to shop a little bit, then head to Malibu for the night."  
Tracy- "have fun girls, dont get too crazy."  
Silver- "You and Mr. Clark have fun tonight too."

_Off Tracy_

Silver takes Annie upstairs, Annie is amazed by Naomi's house, Everything is white, open, and tall, pillars everywhere, the house is decorated to the nines, everything is prefect, right out of a "Robb Report" magazine. Everything in her house is white and marble and really tall. Even with so much furniture and decoration, Annie can almost still hear an echo. They head to Naomi's wing.

Entering Naomi's room, Naomi and Adrianna are getting ready, putting on makeup, doing hair, picking out clothes. Silver joins them. Annie shocked by Naomi's room, (think Regina's room from _Mean Girls__, but better.) starts to look around, Naomi's room is tall, everything is pink and white. It looks like something from "Teen Cribs"_  
_  
_Annie- "hey. Naomi thank you so much for letting me come over and taking me to the party with you."  
Naomi- (uninterested, busy getting ready) "Yeah, its whatever."  
Annie- "your house is really nice."  
Naomi- ( a little more interested now that Annie is talking about her) "yeah, I know right."  
Adrianna- "Are you ready for your first West Beverly high school party?"  
Annie- "I think so."  
Adrianna (condescending towards Annie's clothes)- "Are you going to change?"  
Annie- "I only brought stuff to sleep in."  
Silver- (showing Annie to Naomi's huge closet) "Thats okay, you can borrow some of our clothes, we're going to stop by Rodeo and shop a little before we head to the beach too."  
Annie-(eyes wide when she enters Naomi's closet (think Kimora Lee Simmons closet from "Mtv cribs")) "Omg, this is your closet?"  
Naomi- "amazing, I know"  
Annie- (standing by the shoe wall) "you must have at least 500 pairs of shoes."  
Naomi- "I have no idea, some of them I havent even gotten around to wearing yet."

_Navid pulls up to Tabitha's house in his Mercedes, texts Dixon that he is here. Dixon comes downstairs to greet his parents in the kitchen.  
_  
Harry- "Where is this party at tonight?"  
Dixon- "I think its in Malibu."  
Harry- "Its a beach party?"  
Dixon- "Its at this kid George's house."  
Harry- "His house is on the beach."  
Dixon- "How do you know that."  
Harry- "I went to West Beverly, I know what Malibu parties are, these kid's houses are on the beach. I also know what goes on at these parties. There will be no drinking, no smoking, no drugs..."  
Dixon- "Yes dad I know."  
Harry- "West Beverly kids are very indulgent, Dont get peer pressured into anything."  
Dixon- "Im spending the night at Navid's, is that cool."  
Harry- "yeah just text me or your mom when you get back to his house."  
Debbie- "When do we get to meet Navid?"  
Dixon- (on his way out) "later."

_Dixon walks out the front door and gets into Navid's car._

Dixon-"whats up. Nice ride dude."  
Navid- "thanks. Look at you, you may not have the car, but you definitely have the house."  
Dixon- "Its my grandma's, she was an actress in the 60s and 70s."  
Navid- "your going to have to have a party at let everyone know you have a ballin house too."  
Dixon- "Ah, we'll see."  
Navid-(starting to drive) "this party is gonna be sick, George's Malibu house is like the official party house for the class of 2011."

_Rodeo Drive, Early evening._ Annie, Naomi, Silver, and Adrianna are walking, down the sidewalk.

Naomi- "I just want to stop in Chanel and Dior. Im ready to get to Malibu and start pregaming."  
Silver- "I want to go to Dior too, I want to some cute wedges to wear tonight."

_The four girls walk into Chanel, Naomi, Silver, and Adrianna are looking around, trying clothes on, looking at shoes. Annie sees this one dress that she really loves, Silver walks up behind her."_

Silver- "that dress is killer, you have to get it and wear it to the party."  
Annie- (looking at the price tag) "omg, $800."  
Silver- "You should totally get it."

_Annie really wants the dress and she really wants to fit in with these girls, she knows her parents will be mad that she used their credit card to buy an $800 dress._

Annie- (confidently) "it is really cute, I dont think my mom will mind."

_Annie is behind Naomi, Adrianna, and Silver in line. She sees Naomi only put 4 things on the counter, the cashier says "your total is $2379.54" Naomi pulls out her Platinum American Express and slides the machine. Then Silver, puts her shoes, and dress she is getting on the counter, "your total is $1800.90" Silver pulls out her credit card and swipes. Then Adrianna, puts her few items on the counter, "your total is $2520.79" Adrianna swipes her credit card Annie has never been around people with this much money, 16 year old girls spending $2000 at one store on 4 items like its nothing. Annie lays her dress on the counter. "your total is $820.00" Annie nervously swipes her parents credit card that is supposed to only be for emergencies. It goes through, Annie is relieved. They make their way to Dior, shop there, Naomi, Silver and Adrianna carelessly spend another couple thousand each like its nothing to them. Annie, feeling pressured, buys a few things for herself._

Sales Associate- "sorry, you card has been declined."  
Annie- "What? try it again."  
Sales Associate- "It has been reported stolen."  
Annie- "its not stolen, here is my ID (hands the cashier her learners permit) This is my mom's card.__

Annie calls her mom  
Annie-(on the phone with her mom) "mom, Im sorry, I just wanted a get some new school clothes.  
Debbie- "Annie one dress for $800, what were you thinking."  
Annie- (quietly) "please just let me buy this stuff now and we can return it later. Im shopping with Naomi."  
Debbie- "Just because Naomi spends $800 on one dress doesnt mean you can."  
Annie- "please. mom please. We will deal with this tomorrow."  
Debbie- "okay, just be safe tonight and dont cut any tags off that dress."

_Navid and Dixon ride along Santa Monica blvd._

Navid- "you might not want to wander around too much when we're at the party."  
Dixon- "what do you mean?"  
Navid- "Its usually the same like 50 or 60 kids, maybe 80 if kids from Beverly come, but its always the same people. When they see you, an unfamiliar face, your not going to be good enough for them. They think they're like royalty or something.  
Dixon- "man fuck that. Just cuz all these kids are rich and have known each other forever doesnt mean theyre better than me"  
Navid- "yeah well dont tell them that."

_Annie, Naomi, Silver and Adrianna wait in Adrianna's Mercedes outside the Beverly Hills Wines and Spirits store_.

Naomi- " Jen always takes forever."  
Silver- "Where is she at?"  
Annie- "Who is Jen."  
Naomi- "My sister. Shes probably with her lame boyfriend, listen to this, She went to Yale for 2 years, then decided she just wanted to live off her trust fund and party with Kristin Cavallari.  
Annie- "omg your sister knows Kristin Cavallari?"  
Naomi- "yeah Jen knows all those people on "The Hills." She dates Brody's drug dealer"

_A black Range Rover pulls up next to them and the window rolls down, Its Jen, skinny, tan, perfect long blonde hair. Annie can tell shes a snobby bitch just from looking at her._

Jen- "Hey girls, party in Malibu tonight?"  
Naomi- "yeah can you get us some vodka please?"  
Jen- "yeah what do you want?"  
Silver- "just some Grey Goose."  
Jen- "oh girls, I'll get you some vodka."

_Jen goes into the store and brings out the Vodka._

Silver- "whats this?"  
Jen- "Kauffman Vodka"  
Naomi- "how much do we owe you?"  
_The girls start to get their wallets out of their purses.  
_Jen- "$290, dont worry about it little sister, its on me."  
Naomi- "thank you, thank you."  
Jen- "dont get too crazy girls."


	4. Chapter 4

_West Beverly exterior Ethan and a couple other varsity football players walk to the parking lot, they're dirty and sweaty from the game._

Jock- "yo Ethan are you going to George's tonight?"  
Ethan- "yeah Im gonna head up there now, Im just gonna take a shower at George's so I dont have to stop at home."  
Jock- "I hear that, I'll cya up there. Did George get a keg or anything?"  
Ethan- "You know it. He got 2 I think."  
Jock- (jokingly) "You think we can get Naomi to do a keg stand?"  
Ethan- (laughing) "shut up man. Naomi is not going to be doing any keg stands. You know she doesnt do that kinda shit."  
Jock- (getting into his car) "just hit me up when you get up there."  
Ethan- "alright man, later."

_Ethan gets in his Escalade and calls Naomi._  
_Adrianna's Mercedes pulls up to Naomi's beach house, Annie looks at the house in amazement, Naomi's beach house is almost just as big as her house in Beverly Hills, but her Malibu house is right over the ocean._ _The girls get out of the car as Naomi's phone rings._

Naomi- (to Silver and Adrianna) "its Ethan, Heres the key." (handing the house key to Silver)  
_Annie, Silver and Adrianna go inside._  
Naomi- (picking up the phone) "Hello"  
Ethan- "hey"  
Naomi- "Hey, how was the game?"  
Ethan- "It was alright we won 28 16."  
Naomi- "congrats, You know I wish I was there to watch you play, but I had plans to go shopping with Silver."  
Ethan- (with an annoyed tone) "Yeah I wish you were there too."  
Naomi- (can sense Ethan is angry) "Im sorry E, are you mad at me?"  
Ethan- I wish you would come watch me play, but your always shopping or doing something you think is more important."  
Naomi- "Ethan, Im really sorry, I have to go get ready and make sure this Annie girl looks acceptable enough to show up with us to the party."  
Ethan- "The Annie from Kansas girl?"  
Naomi- "yeah, Silver was being really nice for some reason and invited her to come with us, but can we talk at George's?"  
Ethan- "yeah we can talk at George's"

_They both hang up their cell phones, Naomi walks into her beach house, Ethan continues driving._

_Inside Naomi's beach house Silver and Adrianna have taken Annie upstairs to Naomi's bedroom, Just as big and nice as her bedroom in Beverly Hills._  
_Naomi takes out the Kauffman Vodka._

Naomi- "who wants a shot?"  
Silver- (grabbing shot glasses out of Naomi's nightstand) "I do."  
_Naomi pours two shots one for her and one for Silver, they cheers and take the shot, both have bitter faces and cough slightly.  
_Silver- "Im going to get a chaser."

_Naomi pours two more shots one for Annie and one for Adrianna_._ Annie and Adrianna cheers, then Annie hesitantly at first, puts the shot to her mouth, then takes it, she starts gagging and almost pukes. Naomi and Adrianna start to laugh at her._

Naomi- (in a snobby tone) "okay, please do not puke at the party, We dont know you well enough to be holding your hair back."

_Silver walks back in with some orange juice._

Silver- "sounds like we're going to have to teach Kansas how to party."

_Ethan pulls up to George's beach house, theres a few Mercedes and BMWs in the driveway, Ethan walks inside, theres loud rap music playing and about 8 of Ethan and George's jock friends playing beer pong on the back porch by the pool. Ethan walks upstairs to George's room,_ _George is in there drinking beer from a red solo cup and playing Xbox on his 60 inch plasma t.v_.

George- "Hey buddy, how was Varsity tonight?"  
Ethan- "shitty man, we only won 28 16."  
George- "Yeah Palisades suck too bro."  
Ethan- (taking his shirt off) "I gotta take a shower man, get me some clean towels."

_George gets Ethan a couple towels and leaves his room closing the door behind him, Ethan goes into George's bathroom and turns the shower on._  
_George walks downstairs to find a house full of people, all the skinny tan girls, all the cocky Abercrombie looking guys. Everyone is just starting to party. Making drinks, tapping the kegs outside by the pool._

_Navid and Dixon walk into the party, Dixon looks around in amazement. All the kids are hot and rich. People are all over the house, out by the pool, on the beach behind George's house there is a bonfire. Everyone is drinking red solo cups_. _People are playing beer pong by the pool, people are swimming, people are smoking weed by the pool. Girls are dancing on each other._

Dixon- "Yo, I gotta find a bathroom"  
Navid- "lemme show you where it is."

_Navid shows Dixon to the bathroom, opens the door and there are 2 girls in there doing coke, Navid apologizes, and shows Dixon to another bathroom._

Dixon- "were those girls just snorting cocaine?"  
Navid- (nonchalantly) "yeah"  
Dixon- "wow I have never seen stuff like this before"  
Navid- "what? do kids in Kansas not party?"  
Dixon- "we'd be lucky if we can get someones older brother or sister to buy us beer or steal some liquor from our parents without getting busted."  
Navid- "well welcome to Beverly Hills my friend, I'll introduce you to some people."

_Navid shows Dixon around the house introducing him to the other West Beverly kids._

_Adrianna's Mercedes, Naomi, Silver, Adrianna, and Annie are riding over to George's house. _

Adrianna- "Naomi, we're walking back to your house tonight."  
Naomi- "thats fine, its just down the street, We dont want you drinking and driving anyway."  
_  
The girls all grab their purses and head into George's house_, _as they enter the party, Naomi, Silver, and Adrianna are all greeted by several girls hugging them, kissing on their cheeks, boys come up and hug all the girls too, Annie watches and thinks its like right out of a movie or something_.

Naomi- (to Silver) "Im going to find Ethan"  
Silver- (to Naomi) "ok, find me when your done."  
Adrianna- (to Silver) "Shall we go mingle?"  
Silver- "yeah, I guess we should get Annie socialized also."

_Naomi heads off to find Ethan, hugging and greeting her friends as she wonders around looking for Ethan, Silver and Adrianna take Annie around the party and introduce her to people, They take her outside by the pool. They head over to the group of guys smoking weed. Adrianna heads off to a group of girls._

_Silver takes Annie and goes and stands next to Liam for a second, then he notices her, and gives her a hug._

Liam- "Hey Erin, whats up?"  
Silver- (playfully pushing him) "Shut up."  
Silver- "are you going to ask me if I want to hit it?"  
Liam- (handing her the blunt) "well of course Miss. Silver."

_Silver takes the blunt and starts hitting it, kinda excluding Annie from the circle, Annie stands uncomfortably._

Liam- "Whose the new girl?"  
Silver- (passing the blunt) "Oh yeah, This is Annie, she just moved here from Kansas.  
Liam- (snobby, but flirty) "Annie from Kansas, it is very nice to meet you."  
Annie- (blushing a little bit) "nice to meet you too."  
Liam- (introducing Annie to his friends) "This is Jeremy, and Marty."  
Annie- "Hey."  
Liam- "you want to hit the blunt?"  
Annie- "no thanks, Im good.  
Silver- "oh come on Annie, its your first West Beverly party, live a little."  
Annie- "I have never smoked pot before."

_Silver and the three guys laugh a little bit_

Silver- "its okay, you dont get high the first time anyway."  
Annie- (feeling pressured and wants to fit in) "well okay"

_Annie takes the blunt and tries to hit it and begins coughing, Dixon_ _sees her from across the pool and heads over_

Dixon- "what are you doing?"  
Liam- "whoa buddy, you cant just come up here like this."  
Dixon- " shes my sister man."  
Annie- "Dixon, its okay, I only hit it once."  
Dixon- (starting to get angry) "how are you just going to take advantage of this girl."  
Liam- "hey man, she wanted it."

_Navid walks over._

Liam- "whats up, Navid"  
Navid- "Liam, how you been man. I wish you didnt switch out of AP English. Its all losers in there now."  
Liam- "will you tell this kid to mind his own business."  
Navid- "who Dixon?"  
Liam- "yeah, he wants a fight, but Im not trying to fight at George's house."  
Navid- "nah dude, Dixons with me, hes cool, he just moved here."  
Liam- "Yeah hes also black, with a hot white sister."  
Dixon- (about to shove Liam, but stopped by Naivd) "hey man shut up"  
Liam- (Backing up) "so explain this to me."  
Annie- "hes adopted you jerk."  
_  
Annie walks away with Dixon_

Silver- (to Navid) "What was that all about?"

_Naomi finds George bonging a beer in the kitchen_

Naomi- "hey where is Ethan."  
George- (Drunkenly hugs Naomi) "Naomi, my best friend's girl, how are you doing tonight."  
Naomi- (hugging him back) "Im good, how are you? How did JV play last night?"  
George- "we won of course."  
Naomi- (pulling the Kauffman vodka out of her bag and handing it to George) "thats good, make me some orange juice and vodka."  
George- "as you wish Miss Clark."  
Naomi- "where is Ethan?"  
George- "He was up in my room taking a shower."  
Naomi- (taking her solo cup from George) "thanks, I'll see you later."

_Naomi heads upstairs to George's room, She opens the door and finds Ethan in George's closet picking out clothes._

Naomi-"hey, what are you doing?"  
Ethan- "I didnt bring any clothes, I came right from school."  
Naomi- "I mean what is wrong, Why were you mad earlier?"  
Ethan- "I wasnt mad, I just wish you would watch me play more, take more of an interest in what I do, instead of just shopping and laying by the pool.  
Naomi- "You think thats all I do? Shop and lay out."  
Ethan- "that is all you do."  
Naomi- "Im sorry, what am I supposed to do with my spare time?"  
Ethan- "you always make it about you."

_Ethan and Naomi continue to talk in George's room. Annie and Dixon are outside post Dixon almost fighting Liam_

Annie- "What the hell Dixon?"  
Dixon- "What the hell Dixon? What were you thinking?"  
Annie- "Dixon, we are not in Kansas anymore everyone here smokes weed, not just the 'bad kids'."  
Dixon- "I just dont want one of the douche-bags to take advantage of you or something."  
Annie- "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. Why dont you go try and make some friends. We're lucky we even got indirectly invited to this party, take advantage of it. Getting into fights is just going to make all the guys here hate you. We have to go to this school for 3 years."  
Dixon- "Are you coming home tonight?"  
Annie- "No Im staying at Naomi's beach house."  
Dixon- "Find me before you leave."

_Back up in George's room, Naomi and Ethan are putting their clothes back on._

Naomi- "George is going to be so pissed if he finds out we did it in his bed."  
Ethan- "Nah, thats what bros are for"  
Naomi- "you guys are disgusting."  
Ethan- "alright, you ready? Lets go get drunk."  
Naomi- "are you staying over here tonight."  
Ethan- "yeah George asked me to sleep over."  
Naomi- (jokingly) "what is he like your boyfriend or something."  
Ethan- "why? Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"  
Naomi- "yeah, but Im sleeping with Silver tonight, sorry"

_Naomi puts her Christian Louboutin heels back on, Ethan admires her long tan legs in her short shorts._

Naomi- "okay, lets go downstairs"

_Naomi and Ethan head downstairs._

_Annie tries to find anyone she knows, They girls seemed to have forgotten about her. She sees Naomi and Ethan coming downstairs. Annie walks up to them._

Annie- "Naomi where have you been, everyone left me and I dont know anybody."  
Naomi- (In her snobby tone) "I dont care, where is Silver?"  
Annie- "I dont know thats what Im asking you"  
Naomi- "well did you try the beach?"  
Annie- "no."  
Naomi- (in her snobby tone) "thats the most logical place to look if shes not in the house or by the pool". (Now less snobby) "Did you get a drink yet?"  
Annie- "no, I didnt know I could."  
Naomi-(taking her to the kitchen) "well duh Kansas, What do you like to mix with? I like juice, that way Im getting some vitamins while I drink."  
Annie- "Im not much of a drinker, but I guess I'll try some orange juice too."  
Naomi- "we have to take a couple shots first so the buzz hits ups faster."  
Annie- "I dont know if my stomach can handle more shots."  
Naomi- "Whatever Kansas, just take the shot."  
_Annie takes the shot and almost pukes again  
_Naomi-(in her snobby tone) "what did I tell you about puking?"  
Annie- "dont do it?"  
Naomi- "exactly, just take the shot and you'll be fine."  
_Annie takes another one and pukes a little in her mouth but gets in down_  
Annie-(the buzz has obviously hit her quickly) "okay, I am done with shots, just make me a drink, not too strong."  
Naomi- (also a little buzzed from the shots, but not as much as Annie) "Lets go find Silver."


	5. Chapter 5

_Naomi links arms with Annie and walks over to Ethan and George who are bonging beers over the sink in the kitchen._

Naomi- "Ethan, George, have you met Annie yet?"  
Ethan- "yeah we met at lunch remember?"  
Naomi- "oh yeah, didnt you say your grandmas are friends or something?"  
Annie- "yeah"  
George- (snobby and flirty similar to Liam) "Im George. I hope your enjoying yourself at my party, did you get a tour yet?"  
Annie- (blushing) "um, no."  
Naomi- "George, dont push your luck, Shes not giving it up."

_Naomi and Annie head outside to the pool_

George- "So how was the 'talk' with Naomi?"  
Ethan- "it was about me, and it ended up being about her, like it always does."  
George- "I hear that, I have known you guys since we were 3, Im pretty sure your going to get married."  
Ethan- "she would make the perfect trophy wife."

_Naomi and Annie are walking by the pool drinking._

Annie- "who was that guy?"  
Naomi- "George, this is his house."  
Annie- "is he friends with Ethan?"  
Naomi- "yeah, they have been best friends since like kindergarten."  
Annie- "everyone here really has known each other forever, no one moves?"  
Naomi- "if someone moves its because their parents got divorced, and even then they usually get joint custody so they still go to West Beverly sometimes."

_Naomi and Annie find Silver, She is still hanging out by the pool with Liam and his friends. Naomi takes Annie over to them._

Liam- (hugging Naomi) "Hey Naomi."  
Naomi- "hey Liam. Have you met Annie?"  
Annie- (standoffish) "yeah we met earlier"  
Liam- "c'mon, dont be mad."

_Silver gets up and drunkenly hugs Naomi._

Silver- "where have you been my love?"  
Naomi- (whispering to Silver) "Ethan and I just did it up in George's room"

_Silver and Naomi giggle together, Annie overhears them. Annie doesnt consider herself a prude, but she has morals._

Naomi- "are you guys ready to go, I want to get up early enough to lay out tomorrow."  
Silver- "we need to find Adrianna."  
Naomi- "okay you guys go find Adrianna, Im going to say bye to Ethan."

_Annie watches Naomi go over Ethan and George, she hugs George, then hugs Ethan and they start making out._

Annie heads into the house with Silver to find Adrianna.

Annie- "How long have Naomi and Ethan been together?"  
Silver- "almost a year, like eight months or something."  
Annie- "they seem really affectionate."  
Silver- "yeah Ethan and Naomi have always had a thing for each other. When we were growing up they always had crushes on each other and were always nervous and flirty around each other, it was so cute."  
Annie- "what about you and that Liam guy? you guys seemed pretty flirty"  
Silver- "Liam? Yeah, he wishes, but I cant see him like that, hes always hooking up with a different girl."  
Annie- "he is pretty cute though."  
Silver- "yeah he is."

_Annie sees Dixon on the couch making out with some girl and walks over to them_

Annie- "Dixon! What the hell?"  
Dixon- "Annie, what are you doing?"  
Annie- "What are you doing?"  
Random Girl-"Who are you?"  
Dixon- "Shes my sister, dont worry about it."  
Random Girl- (noticing the different skin colors) "uh, your related?"  
Annie- "yeah, we're related, could you give us a second?"  
Random Girl- (with an attitude) "whatever."  
Dixon- "why are you cockblocking me Annie."  
Annie- "You got all pissed off when I barely even smoked pot."  
Dixon- "that was different, your a girl."  
Annie- "you would say that."  
Silver- (to Annie) "Im going to go find Adrianna"  
Annie- "oh wait, this is my brother Dixon."  
Silver- "nice to meet you."  
Annie- "Dixon, this is Silver."  
Dixon- (flirty) "you too."  
Silver- (senses Dixon's flirtatiousness) "Im going to find Adrianna."  
Annie- "okay"  
Annie- "Dixon, Im letting you know that Im going back to Naomi's now. Where are you staying tonight?"  
Dixon- "Im going with Navid."  
Annie- "will you text me when your home or at Navid's then?"  
Dixon- "yeah"

_Annie and Silver go upstairs to look for Adrianna, they pass a jock looking guy making his way downstairs. Silver calls Adrianna. Adrianna picks up on the last ring._

Silver- "where the hell are you? we are about to leave."  
Adrianna- "Im upstairs, Im coming, where are you?"

_Silver and Annie walk to the guest room and open the door and see Adrianna in the bathroom swishing some mouth wash._

Silver- "please do not tell me the guy on the stairs was coming from this room."  
Adrianna- "whatever, okay, lets go."

_Annie is questioning these kid's morals._


End file.
